Nevada
Nevada is where the entire series takes place, all fights/training etc is to be done here. Roleplay Hank wanders the streets looking for his friend Sanford, who was in a small building looking for supplies, when suddenly Deimos appears behind him and says "No luck, nothing here", Sanford comes out of the building proudly holding a stick, meanwhile Hank leans against a tree in an open field, he then looks left and sees THE BOOMBOX MAN! He walks over to him and: Hank: Level: 2 Power level: 120 Speed:2 Damage:2 Health: 20/200 Boombox Man: Level: 1 Power level: 100 Speed:1 Damage:1 Health:0/100 Grunts: Number: 0/29 Power level: 10 Speed:0.2 Damage:0.5 Health: 40 Jesus: Level: 2 (Magic) Power level: 7,300 Speed: 2 Damage :2 Health: 10/100 Boombox man pushes Hank over causing 0 damage, Hank walks back to the Boombox man and the Boombox man attempts to push him over and causes 10 damage, Hank attempts to punch him, but misses, The Boombox man attempts to push Hank over again, but misses, Hank tries to punch him again, but misses, The Boombox man tries to push Hank over again and causes 10 damage, Hank punches him in the face causing 20 damage, The boombox man tries to push Hank over again, but Hank ducks underneath and hits him in the stomach, causing 40 damage and almost killing him. The Boombox man pushes Hank over. Hank gets up and hits him in the stomach very hard, killing him. Suddenly a grunt comes to Hank and tries to punch him, but Hank dodges and hits him in the face and kills him. Another grunt comes and punches Hank in the face causing 5 damage, Hank grabs his face and throws him away, killing him. Another grunt arrives, hank punches him in the face causing 20 damage, he then hits Hank causing 5 damage, Hank tries to kick him, but misses, but lands on the grunt, Hank then starts punching him in the face while on top of him and kills him. Hank turns around and gets hit taking 5 damage, but then punches another grunt in the face twice, killing him, then another grunt, through sheer force, rips a grunt's head off and throws it at Hank, Hank jumps and the head hits another grunt causing 20 damage, Hank then throws the body of the grunt at the grunt who threw the head causing 20 damage, the grunt jumps and tries to attack Hank, but Hank dodges and grabs his face and lifts him up, then punches his stomach and head, killing him too. The grunt who got hit by the head holds Hank from behind while another grunt punches him in the front causing 15 damage, Hank grabs the face of the grunt behind him and throws him into the one punching him, killing them both and then uses a frag grenade to explode all their bodies. Then Jesus arrives and brings a grunt back to life, Hank hits the grunt and rips his head off, grabbing a gun and shooting many holes into the body, Hank then turns to Jesus and shoots some bullets at him, but Jesus blocks with a divine shield, Electrocutes Hank causing him to drop to the ground and causing 25 damage, and revives another grunt, the grunt goes to Hank, but Hank punches him from the ground and rips his head off too, and throws it at Jesus, Jesus dodges and punches Hank causing 30 damage, lifts him up and starts smacking him down on the ground repeatedly and throws him away, causing 50 damage, Hank gets up and tries to punch Jesus, but Jesus teleports behind him and punches him causing 25 damage, he then makes the rest of the bodies go away, and summons a cannon, Hank gets up and strains himself to fight, He jumps over and dodges 3 of the cannon balls before sliding backward and grabbing the gun he used earlier, and using it to shoot Jesus 9 times, causing him to faint, Hank then uses the gun to kill many grunts before throwing at away and using another gun, Hank then throws that gun away too and throws a knife at a grunt before pulling out two pistols and shooting with them, he then brings the boombox into the middle of the field and shoots the last grunt in the background and then starts dancing to the chicken song.